The invention relates generally to a slide projector for wall projection and for ground-glass plate projection.
A typical form of slide projector for projection on to a wall or like surface, referred to herein as a wall, and for projection on to a ground-glass plate, comprises a deflection mirror system and a ground-glass plate, which can be disposed in a position in front of the lens system of the slide projector in the ground-glass plate projection mode. The deflection mirror system and the ground-glass plate are suitably disposed in a cover portion of the housing of the projector so that they can be disposed in a collapsed condition to save space in the cover portion of the housing, or can be suitably extended into a position in front of the slide projector lens system in the ground-glass plate projection mode. For wall projection purposes, the cover portion of the housing is pivoted open or completely removed from the projector, and that operation involves a not inconsiderable amount of manipulation, with its attendant advantages.
Slide projectors are also known which are only suitable at all for ground-glass plate projection when the cover portion of the housing, which carries the deflection mirror system and the ground-glass plate itself, are not removable from the projector.